A Miner Failure
A Miner Failure is the 8th quest in the Miner Magnus quest chain, right after Mourning's End IV. After slaying Mega Tztok Jad (level 39) in the elf city, go back to Miner Magnus. He will ask you to complete one small favor. That small favor is Doric's Quest 2. Doric's Quest 2 Doric needs ores again- but this time he requires thousands to mass-produce Rune Spears. Doric will give you Doric's Stopwatch and ask you to personally mine the ore yourself, as player-traded ore is filthy and dwarves are HIGHLY intimidated by it- you may be poisoned several times. Bring several Anti-Dwarf poison (p++ or higher) Doric will give you Doric's Table, which looks like this: Using a Rubix's Cube, you can alter the table. Try not to disfigure it, or else you will not know what Doric wants you to retrieve. When completed, you will get this exact list of items (same for every player, except if you have done Tribal Totem, then all you must retrieve is 8 gold ore.) It's important to remember, while retreiving this ore,to have Doric's Stopwatch enabled. It will give you 60 minutes to obtain all of this ore by yourself. Remember to multi-log to make this possible, or do the drop trick on Rune Ore to easily duplicate it , or give Thurgo a redberry pie to increase the time limit by 18 minutes (stacks). Doric's Final Moments Return to Doric, and he will be dying of tuberculosis. As a final request after taking your items to his grave, he will ask you to mine 20 Coal in his backyard. After doing so, you will have pneumoconiosis, a common '' '' '' ''respiratory disease among coal miners. Doric will give you Doric's Pickaxe. '''He will then give you his final words, "Magnus..."' Aggie will be weeping over her dead husband. Throw Molten Glass at Aggie (requires 41 Ranged) to instantly cause severe burns on her skin. She will become Glass-Aggie, and will now be able to dye various glass items such as Fishbowls and Beer mugs! You may also dye Vials to make them appear a different color, useful for scamming players. Oliver's Twist Oliver, a level 18 monk, will approach Doric's house. He will speak to you about the plight of his family in a 16 minute cutscene, after which Glass-Aggie will marry him. Craft a Rune Spear and use it on Glass-Aggie to delete her NPC permanently, and therefore, slay her. Pick up Glass-Aggie's remains, the Glass-Aggie shards. You will gain 6000 Slayer exp, and she will drop New Boot. Give the New Boot to Oliver, and he will agree to provide free Olive Oil at Oliver's Olive Oil Observatory on Crandor. Oliver will provide up to 7 vials of olive oil a day. Diggin' Disease! Head to the digsite to learn about your brand new disease, pneumoconiosis. The researchers there will tell you to head to the Motherlode Mine. Meet the band of miners there, and they will tell you all about pneumoconiosis, and that you have 30 minutes to live, unless you do a specific task to cure yourself. First, use a Dragon Pickaxe on Prospector Percy to boost your mining level to 99 for 18 minutes, at the cost of your pickaxe. A level 9 Rock Golem will attack. It's best to forget about the pickaxe, as mourning the loss of it is an exp waste. To Cure a Man... Pickpocket Prospector Percy to obtain 65 Silver Coins. Spend 55 silver coins at the Apothecary in Varrock for a Potion (g). Head to Jatizso and give the king the potion. He will spit on you. Use the spit on the vial to obtain Royal Spit. Leave Jatizso for Relleka, and ask a pure at the Rock Crabs to equip your Rune Spear from earlier. If you persuade them to use the spear, and therefore, train Defence through the Controlled attack style and obtain level 2 defence, the Royal Spit will turn into Royal Spite. Throw the Royal Spite on the pure to revert his defense level, and hire him to protect you on the next part of this quest. '''Make sure to equip an Amulet of Ghostspeak, otherwise you will fail the quest ''permanently.' In the middle of the Underground Pass, there will be a small rock just west of Iban's temple. You will know it when you see it. Have the pure right click the rock (requires 1 defence exactly), and he will find it is one of his most hated enemies: a Rock Crab. This is the king of all Rock Crabs, and he will drain both of your prayer levels immidiately. Quickly escape the Underground Pass, you will be damaged 1 damage every 5 seconds and be teleblocked. This legendary escape is known as Underground Pass 2. As you escape the Underground Pass, the Rock Crab King will be weakened. Right before you leave the other side into West Ardougne, use Doric's Pickaxe on the Rock Crab King to stun it for 1 second. If the Rock Crab King is not stunned, you will not be able to leave, so full run energy is almost essential to time it right. Leave the Underground pass and you wil no longer be teleblocked. A Miner's Failure Use a Stew on the pure to instantly kill them and be teleported to Miner Magnus. Miner Magnus will not be impressed, and destroys all Dramen staves that you own. The Ghost of Doric will assasinate Miner Magnus for betraying him. Doric's Ghost will tell you that pneumoconiosis is fake, and you have been tricked by Miner Magnus. He will be in a state of depression, so give him Glass-Aggie's remains to bring peace to his soul. Doric's Ghost will now be able to dye your glass! Now prepare for a fight. 20 Otherworldy beings will attack you in a multi-zone combat arena! Slay them, and Doric will thank you for killing his brothers, who bullied him as a child. Give Doric your remaining 10 silver coins and he will say 'How melodramatic.' Quickly go to your music tab and play Melodrama, and... Quest Complete! Rewards *1250 Mining Exp *5 Swordfish *100,000 Coins *Doric's Pickaxe (same as rune) *80 Uncut Diamonds *Ability to dye glass *New mining area in Underground Pass (contains only brass ore, allowing you to make brass necklaces) *Olive Oil (4) *Pneumoconiosis* *Ability to craft Rune Spear (2), which has 2 more Strength bonus *''Doric lied, you still have pneumoconiosis and will die immidiately after doing the quest. You must make it back to Miscellania in time before your items disappear. Music Unlocked *Miner Problem *Miner Failure *Miner Catastrophe *Miner's Remorse *Motherlode Men *Aggie's Lament *Ode to Oliver *Melodrama 2 - Listen